My Head
by RedheadDynamite
Summary: Slightly-Less-Annoying-Intern and Super-annoyed-chief-of-medicine meet up. No sparks. No smiles. Just paperwork. Order-barking. Angry Rants. And Unhappy looks. Doctor Cox/OC Rated K Because, after all, this is Scrubs, we're talking about!


**Disclaimer:****_ I do not own anyone from "[Scrubs]" YET, I do own Scarlett Hughes. _**

**_Not sure what to rate this as yet. I'll keep you updated as the story progresses._**

_**Hopefully you'll like it.**_

**Summary: Slightly-Less-Annoying-Intern and Super-annoyed-chief-of-medicine meet up. No sparks. No smiles. Just paperwork. Order-barking. Angry Rants. And Unhappy looks. **

_**Warning: Throughout the story, it will switch POVs between Scarlett and Cox (Sometimes even Carla!) It will usually be indicated. But, bear with me. Please rate/review, and lemme know if I'm staying in Character (Obviously for all "Scrubs" characters only!)**_

_**Thanks again guys! You mean a lot to me (no really, you do. Cause... I dunno. Without you I -obviously- wouldn't have any readers!**_

* * *

My Head

My Morning-Day-Dream.

_This morning air, is just too damn cold._

I thought to myself as I parked my crappy car. It's weird, having my own car. All through pre-med, and med school, I drove my parents. Yes, I will admit, I was sheltered. But, that's okay. I guess. I don't know, is it? Anyway, I try not to trip as I make my way into Sacred Heart Hospital for the first time. Yes, I start today as an intern. And yes, I start of many of my thoughts, and sentences with a 'yes' in front. (Okay, not too, too many, but still. Kind of a bit) I've heard rumors about this hospital. It's kind of. . . Crazy.

I know for a fact, we've got the worlds meanest doctor around. Either that, or he's just angry. Actually, I don't know for a fact. But, one of my buddy's down in the morgue, who interned here a few years back, says he's 'Pretty scary.' But, he's afraid of everyone so. . . perhaps he's actually pleasant? No.

_Assume the worst._

I tell myself. I'm always telling myself things. Why don't I just tell myself to shut. up. That's it. Shut. Up.

I walk through the doors, to the first floor nurses station. I see two nurses, a young(ish), beautiful Latina, and an older (still beautiful) African-American woman sitting behind the desk. "Excuse me, I'm starting my internship today, I'm supposed to be meeting with a Doctor named-" I was cut off by Beautiful-Latina, "Cox. Alright. Down the hall, emergency room. Run Irish-Spring-Barbie, run! You're late for rounds." I smiled, and nodded.

_'Irish Spring Barbie? Why not just Ginger_,' I questioned to myself. I shook it off, and walked over to a group of other interns, all in these ugly blue scrubs. I smiled to no one in particular.

"Hello, Dollie. Ginger. Girl in the back. Why are you late?" A tall, husky man with curly hair asked me, putting me on the spot. I didn't know how to respond. "I uh.. I-" He cut me off. "I don't have time for your cockamamie excuses. Next time you're late, you're out."

_Oh great._

I'm the quiet one, I'm the _introvert_, I'm definitely a nut job in my own rite, but I'm quiet. You couldn't tell if you looked into my head, I'm always thinking. That's where I do the majority of my talking, and questioning. I've yet to answer myself though. (Is that a good thing?)

I nodded, shaking off my embarrassment. I felt people boring their eyes into my head. I blinked a few times, hoping it was all in my head. It wasn't. I saw Beautiful-Latina's eyes on me, a smile cracked across her face.

_Oh joy._

I stood there silently as I watched him lecture the other interns. I couldn't help but wondering how scared they were. If they were at all, as unnerved as I was. I stood there for a few minutes, day dreaming, wondering what I was in for, what I had gotten myself into working here. I pondered my life, my future, my patients. The ups-and-downs of being a doctor. It felt like forever that I was standing there, wondering what was going on with my life.

_If actually was._

I was 'awoken' from my reverie, by two sets of snapping fingers in my face. "Yoo-hoo, earth to Irish Barbie. Yoo-hoo. Is anyone in there?" He clapped his hands a few times. I blinked twice. "Yes.." I said calmly.

"Well, Gee-willerkers Irish Barbaroo, I'm so glad you've decided to re-join the party. Here's your list of duties. Go. do. Them." He spit in my face a few times. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Actually, I think they did. Steam came out of his ears. And The flesh, nearly melted from his face. I think his head spun around a few times too.

_Or, maybe that's just how I remember it, in my head._


End file.
